Noisemaster
Noisemaster is one of two Disaster Masters assigned to bring chaos to the Melody Kingdom, the second being Mutemaster. Despite being only the second Disaster Master, he's a definite upgrade from Splashmaster and was much more difficult to defeat. He appears upbeat and self-assured on the surface but has a much more sinister side which only rarely comes out. Personality Noisemaster's personality is very loud. He speaks in the same way that a DJ at a dance party would, which seems to be a relatively new habit. This irritates the Nightmare Knight.http://cucumber.gigidigi.com/cq/page-353/ He acts as though everyone loves him, even when it's obvious that no one likes him in the slightest. However, his upbeat attitude is really only a mask for his true self, which is cold and scheming. Despite his apparent lack of emotions when speaking openly with the Heroes, he is still friendly and affectionate with Mutemaster due to the unique bond between the two. Abilities Noisemaster's main power is the ability to shoot lasers from his hands. He's also shown to have some skill with computers and technology, having built the Noiseblaster cannon and found a way to use the sound of Princess Piano's screaming to power it, but when Piano figured it out it was on 99% and it stopped. He can fly using rockets on his boots and uses this as his main mode of transportation. Story Noisemaster appears solely in Chapter 2. Noisemaster made an extravagant entrance in a broadcast to Trebleopolis during what was supposed to be one of Piano's concerts. He revealed that he had not only kidnapped Piano but also had an enormous, low-orbit cannon, the Noiseblaster, pointed at the city. Fortunately for the citizens of Trebleopolis, it was only at 33% charge. Noisemaster's broadcast was suddenly cut short when Piano started whining, but Mutemaster started to drown her out and accidentally shorted out the camera. The Nightmare Knight later approached Noisemaster to discuss the Disaster Master's plan. While he expressed distaste in Noisemaster's style of speech and apparent careless attitude, he granted Noisemaster some praise for actually succeeding in capturing the Princess. Despite this, he still warned Noisemaster that the Heroes would arrive at Rhythm Ridge before the Noise Blaster fired. After the Nightmare Knight left, Noisemaster expressed his own dissatisfaction in being told how to do his job. During Count Legato's play, there was a brief cut to Rhythm Ridge which showed that the Noise Blaster had already charged to 99%. However, Piano had stopped screaming, indicating that it wasn't going to charge until she makes another loud sound. When our Heroes arrived at Rhythm Ridge, Noisemaster attempted to trick them into scaring Piano to make her scream and fully charge the Noise Blaster. His plans changed, however, when Cucumber attempted to talk him out of fighting, and he instead appealed to that pacifism by talking about his close bond with Mutemaster. Their conversation ended when Almond attempted to attack Mutemaster, after which Mutemaster attacked and froze Cucumber, Almond, and Sir Carrot in place. This left Noisemaster free to attack Nautilus; at her apparent death, Piano screamed, bringing the charge on the Noise Blaster to 100%. Defeat Fortunately for her, Nautilus was protected by Liquus, who electrified Noisemaster and dealt considerable damage to the Disaster Master. With the Noiseblaster about to fire, though, the Heroes got sidetracked from finishing the job. After the Noiseblaster fired and was subsequently stopped by a mysterious purple starry shield, which was later revealed to be made by the Nightmare Knight. Noisemaster, after realizing that he failed, lost hope and gave up, reverting to his Disaster Stone form of his own free will. Mutemaster, after looking at it, reverted too. Trivia * Noisemaster's castle on Rhythm Ridge originally belonged to one of the two kings of the Melody Kingdom. Noisemaster took it over several ressurections ago and turned it into his base of operations.http://gigidigi.tumblr.com/post/72867357783/danielpon-asked-you-who-built-noisemasters * While the Noise Blaster is definitely Noisemaster's creation, he had some assistance in building it.http://gigidigi.tumblr.com/post/77989132105/theendlessclearbluesky-asked-you-am-i-weird * Toby Fox, creator of notable indie game Undertale, at one point composed a theme for Noisemaster. He and Cucumber Quest creator Gigi D.G. are friends, and often reference each others' works within their own. **The second melody of this theme can be heard in the theme Metal Crusher, and Death By Glamour, both songs in Undertale. References Category:Characters Category:Disaster Masters